Gallagher Academy
by x-DiehardDelena-x
Summary: Zach : Player, ladies man, complete jerk. Cammie : Grant's badass sister, new in town. Typical love story? Probably not. This is Gallagher Academy - School for the Performing Arts. AU/OOC/No spies.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher Academy

_Chapter 1_

"GRANT!" Zach called up the stairs. "ARE YOU AWAKE?" he called again, marching up the long, spiral staircase of Grant's luxurious beach house at 6 in the morning.

"I am now." Grant groaned to himself, burying his head deeper into the plain white pillow.

His parents had just gone to Seattle for a business trip and they weren't coming back for another month, giving Grant, Zach and Jonas just one more week of winter-break freedom before having to go back to that wretched "boarding school for the performing arts" - where their parents had forcefully sent them off to. It was either that or military school. However when you thought about it, it actually wasn't that bad. Not for them. They were always ditching classes, getting into trouble, hitting on girls and throwing parties on weeknights. In fact, Gallagher Academy was pretty amazing.

"Grant. Grant. Grant. Gra-" Zach poked Grant continuously as he lay in his bed with the covers pulled over his head.

"Whaaatt?"

"I was just wondering, is your sister hot?"

"Prudence?"

"Is that her name?" Zach asked.

"No, it's Cammie."

"Then who's... Prudence?"

"I don't know, dude it's 4 in the morning-" Grant answered, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"It's 6."

But the only response Zach got was a strange noise from Grant, so he retreated back down the long staircase and walked towards the kitchen, simply looking to make himself some fresh toast.

The thing was, Grant's sister who had up until now been going to a local high school in New York, was moving in with him to attend the Gallagher Academy for the Performing Arts, here in Roseville. And Zach, being the typical player was clearly not upset about a new female presence in the more-so boring school.

_**THAT AFTERNOON**_

"Grant?" Zach knocked on Grant's bedroom door. When he didn't get an answer he slowly pried open the door, stopping for a moment to peer through the crack. Then opening it fully, he stepped into the stuffy area cluttered with, well, everything. Clothes, books, cd's, toys ( or as grant called them - "action figures" ), bottles of hairspray, candy bar wrappings, even girls' underwear... you name it. And Grant stood in the midst of it all, rummaging through the mess with a panicked look on his face.

"What are you looking for?" Zach asked, casually leaning against the door frame, his hands resting in his pockets.

"I can't find it!"

"Find what?"

"My Black Ops disc!" Grant groaned in frustration.

"Dude. Seriously? Modern Warfare 3 is way cooler."

"What do you want anyway?" Grant asked, ignoring his friend's (very true) statement.

"I wanted to know if your sister's hot." Zach smirked.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, man."

"Okay, fine, no, my sister is not hot - are you happy now?" Grant replied hurriedly in an attempt to drop the conversation so that he could focus on finding his precious game. "Are you gonna help me out now?"

Zach sighed, but nevertheless made his way over to Grant.

_Besides, _Zach thought. Grant's sister would probably just end up being another one of those dumb blonde cheerleaders who wore strapless bras, added 'like' after every word and flipped their hair pretty much every second of the day for attention.

If only he knew how wrong he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Gallagher Academy

_Chapter 2_

_"Ding Dong" _the loud chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

_"Ding Dong" _

"Guys, I think someone's at the door," Jonas spoke, abruptly pausing their video game.

"Good, then why don't you go get it?" Zach grabbed the controller and resumed playing.

"Why me? It's Grant's house. Besides I just got past level 7."

"Because," Zach answered "Grant will probably scare whoever it is away." Jonas and Zach both turned their heads to look at Grant, who was currently only wearing a dirty undershirt and his heart-print boxers, which had grape juice spilled all over them. His hair was a mess with bits of popcorn stuck in it and he had dark bags under his eyes, yet they were still glued to the LED flatscreen tv after 7 consecutive hours. They continued to stare at him until Zach broke the silence.

"When was the last time you showered, Grant?"

Just then the doorbell rang again, and this time Grant dropped the control on the bed and rushed down the stairs without a word. Zach and Jonas came up beside him as the door flew open.

"Grant!" the girl squealed as she flung herself at him. A few seconds passed before she took a step back, still holding his shoulders at arms length. It didn't take her long to take in his appearance, and even then she didn't seem surprised.

"Well, you certainly haven't changed since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks, sis. Hey, wait, I was 13 the last time you saw me."

"Exactly my point." she smiled. Watching Grant's face drop, Jonas couldn't help but chuckle. Meanwhile Zach cursed under his breath.

"So who are these?" The dirty blonde removed her sunglasses, revealing a pair of piercing blue eyes as she turned to face the two stunned boys standing at the side.

"Oh, right." Grant turned towards them. "Jonas, Cammie," Jonas politely shook her hand. "Cammie, Zach." Zach shot her a smirk, and Cammie's eyes lingered on his a split second longer before she tore them away.

"Well," she smiled, turning her attention back to her brother. "Macey, Liz, and Bex" He noted how she put the emphasis on _Bex_ "are gonna be meeting us at school tomorrow, so I'm gonna go upstairs and pack. I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you after what, 4 years?" Cammie laughed at Grant's frozen expression and headed for the staircase, leaving her luggage at the door. She proceeded up the stairs, but not before stopping to ask her brother-

"Oh and Grant, when was the last time you showered?"

"THANK you." Zach and Jonas threw their arms up in appreciation.

Grant was dragging one of Cammie's many suitcases across the foyer with effort, when he suddenly received a painful elbowing in the side.

"Hey!" he yelled, doubling over in pain. "What was that for?"

"For saying your sister isn't hot." Zach answered, carrying another one of Cammie's suitcases full of shoes to the side.

"What was I supposed to say? She's my sister. I'm not perverted."

"Oh, really? Because I distinctly remember you following a 7th grader home on Halloween night dressed as Walter the school janitor. Then on Valentines day, you dressed up as a giant pink bear, broke into her house, sat on the toilet seat and waited for her to get out of the shower. Then there was Easter, which I'm not even going to mention. Oh and let's not forget st. Patricks day, when you dressed as a leprechaun, climbed up to her window at 3 in the morning and just stood there for who knows how long. The girl must've been traumatized for life. I wonder what happened to her... I heard she got knocked up at 15 by a 40 year old illegal Kazakhstani immigrant and was sent to rehab in northern asia. And I just remembered that time when-"

"OKAY, OKAY, I get the point!" Grant yelled, cutting Zach off. "But still. In my defense that's not being a pervert, that's just being a highly creepy stalker. And Walter said he forgave me for the whole misunderstanding."

"He had to go to court."

"I said I was sorry. What more do you w-"

"GUYS," Jonas interrupted. "Can we just cool it?"

"Whatever." They said simultaneously. Grant crossed his arms and turned away.

"I'm calling Tina." Zach walked off to the living room.

"You two are such drama queens."

_**THAT NIGHT**_

Cammie pressed her palm to the cool glass as she solemnly gazed out the window. She looked up at the clear night sky, then down at the calm ocean waves overlapping on the beach. She was enjoying the view when suddenly she caught sight of something from the corner of her eye, disrupting her peace. Looking to the right, she saw a light flash on in the neighbors' house. Then came the sound of something breaking, followed by two shadows' endless screaming, yelling and arguing. Cammie sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. This was exactly what she left Roseville in the first place to get away from. A full day hadn't passed yet and the reminders were already starting...

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard the neighbors backdoor slam, and out ran a small yorkshire terrier, headed for the streets. Moments later, Cammie found herself outside in the dark, standing on the stone-cold pavement in her bare feet, roughing up the dog's hair.

"Hey. Cammie, right?" Zach Goode stood by his black Ferrari, spinning his keychain around his index finger.

"Yeah, and you're Zach."

"The one and only. So…. _You're _Grant's sister, huh?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, its just, you two don't really seem like you're… related."

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"I see why. Anyway, how long since you've been in Roseville?"

"Almost 2 years. I've been in and out a lot but never got to see the family. Haven't missed this town much though, to be honest."

"Really? And why is that?"

"I don't know... personal reasons."

"Right, well I bet this year will change your mind."

"I doubt it." Cammie frowned.

"Don't be negative. You never know. So, I guess I'll be seeing you at school tomorrow."

"Guess you will," Cammie smiled slightly as she watched Zach turn the keys, starting the car's engine. "Oh and nice plaque." She called out in reference to the words 'TooGoode' embedded onto the metallic piece.

Zach smirked before driving off.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**A/N : Zammie17 - Thanks for the review! And yeahh, Victorious is kinda where I got the idea. Are you psychic? ;o**


End file.
